Surprises
by Snickerdoodle10
Summary: So she got a boyfriend and didn't tell anyone. One shot.


**Surprises**

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis or any of its characters

[Story up until the next day at school]

After school Tomoya walked with me to drop of my application form to join the Girls Tennis team. "Hey Sakuno, you should introduce me to this Ryoma person," Tomoya stated

So after I dropped off my form, we headed towards the boy's tennis courts.

[Ryoya's PoV]

[All about his side of story]

I was excited to see Ryoma again, but I was disappointed that he didn't even remember me. As we were walking home Tomoya said, "We should be Ryoma-sama's cheerleaders so he will recognize you."

I wasn't too sure, but went along with it anyway.

The next day at school I decided to eat lunch on the roof, hopefully I would be alone, to enjoy looking at the sky and clouds as I ate. When I got there I discovered that I was not the only one who liked eating up there. I was curious so I walked closer. When I got close enough to see who it was, I gasped. It was Ryoma! Unfortunately he opened his eyes when he heard my gasp. "I'm sorry," I stuttered, "I didn't know anyone was up here I'll just leave." I turned around, ready to run.

"Its okay, you don't have to leave if you don't want to." Well there went my running away idea.

So I sat next to him and quietly ate my lunch while he supposedly took a nap. A few minutes later, Ryoma startled me when he spoke. "I'm sorry for not remembering you yesterday."

"It's okay" We then proceeded to talk about whatever came to mind. We continued to do this everyday. I occasionally made bento for him, as it seemed like he never ate. As the days went by I started to love him more and more until I finally decided to tell him how I felt. A full month after I had met him I decided to confess.

During a lull in the conversation and I stood up and looked towards the lake at the back of the school and said, "Ryoma I want to tell you something."

"Yes?" his voice dryily asking the question.

"I just wanted to tell you that I l-l-li-like."

*RING*

The chime of the bell rang my nerves higher up than they already were, and took away all my courage for confessing, "Never mind I'll tell you later we have to get to class." I rushed the sentence out of my mouth, and turned around to get my stuff and leave, but Ryoma had stood up and started to walk towards me. I kept walking backwards until my back hit the fence, and before I could move he had put his hands on either side of me and trapped me there.

"What are you doing Ryoma? We'll be late for class."

He ignored me and put his lips next to my ear. "Are you trying to say that you like me?" His breath on my ear sent shivers down my spine.

"Y-yes."

"Good, I like you too."

Then he kissed me. When he pulled away I gave a little whimper, I wanted to cry out of joy.

"You liked that didn't you?" Then he kissed me again. "Don't tell anyone about this yet; we will talk more about this tomorrow."

I was totally excited, yesterday I told Ryoma I liked him and he said that he liked me. We were going to talk about it some more today. I was so happy that I had a hard time paying attention in class. Especially when I glanced at Ryoma, my thoughts went back to the kiss he gave me yesterday; it was perfect. Tomoya was worried about me but I just said I was fine. When the bell for lunch finally started I ran up to the roof and saw Ryoma. Some how he always managed to get there first.

I ran up to his and gave him a hug, which he returned and gave me a kiss. We then talked about our relationship.

"I'm going to start. I don't want anyone to know because I have lots of fan girls and they already hate you for being my friend and spending time together. Plus I want to see how long it will take everyone to figure it out." He added, a sly look in his eye

"I agree, so how about this. While we are alone we can act like our true selves, but when we are around others I can pretend to be shy and nervous. It also hides my blush when I see you."

"What do you mean? I think you're hot."

I then blushed red, "I think you're cute when you blush." He added, as he moved a stray hair from my forehead, making me blush even more, "Though I agree and I can act like the cocky brat everyone thinks I am, and I can act like I don't care about you."

It worked out perfectly, he acted really rude to me when we were with others, but he still helped me with studying and homework. He also started to teach me how to play tennis. On one of these days we were practicing he told me, "You know I love your twin braids, but it throws off your balance, so just for practice you need to pull it in a high ponytail or a bun."

He then pulled out the extra elastics from my bag, and proceeded to twist my braids into buns on each side. We occasionally went on dates, but we had to go places where no one would see us. We spent most of our time at each other's houses since Ryoma's mother and cousin knew along with my Grandmother. We didn't tell his father since he said that he would tell everyone and would give him dirty magazines since the man was a pervert. When we walked past each other we would pass notes to each other. We would either put it in the others bag or we lightly brushed hands. No one was able to figure it out, even when he left for the U.S. Open.

Whenever he teased me I knew it had another meaning. When he was in America I talked to him everyday or we just texted eachother. Though I hadn't realized he had come back to play Tezuka 'till I heard from our friends. Once again we had to say goodbye. He told me who he went against and by how much he won after every match. I was the first to know he won the U.S. Open and went to Nationals and won. His father came over to practice one day and told us that he would go train with Ryoma for a few months. We still kept in touch. I was the only one who knew how he was doing.

One day about four months after Ryoma had left, I was practicing. I was hitting a tennis ball against the wall, aiming for the same place with different speeds and angles, just like Ryoma had taught me. As I was practicing I suddenly felt a pair of arms slide around my waist, and I tensed before I realized who they belonged to.

"Ryoma," I shouted turning around and throwing my arms around him, "why didn't you tell me you were coming back?"

"I wanted to surprise you," he replied, a smile on his face.

"I missed you"

"Me too," he replied before he kissed me. I had forgotten how amazing his kisses were. He then took me out to lunch, where we caught up with each other. When he returned to school, he registered for the Tennis Club and easily made easily made it into the Regulars.

We continued dating in secret until we reached High School. (It was crazy! Somehow all of the old regulars ended up going to the same high school!) When we reached high school we finally decided to let everyone know we were a couple; after nationals that is.

Soon enough they were at nationals. They had to fight hard for the victory, but when they finally got there, it was amazing. After the award ceremony, and everyone had received their medals, Ryoma came over and kissed me. As soon as he pulled away we heard a simultaneous "Nani?!?" from everyone.

Momo-sempai was the first to recover from the "jaw on the ground" astonishment, "How long have you two been going out?"

I answered, "About a month after he transferred here our freshman year. We just laughed at their expressions and left saying, "Later."


End file.
